harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarna Różdżka
Czarne Dildo (ang. Elder Dildo) — zwana także Berłem Penetracji i Różdżką Przeczyszczenia. Jedno z legendarnych Insygniów Penetracji, najpotężniejsze czarodziejskie dildo świata. Według legendy zostało wyprodukowana przez Śmierć, a jej pierwszym właścicielem był Antioch Peverell. Później przez lata przechodziła z rąk do rąk poprzez różne morderstwa i pojedynki, przez co historia czarodziejów jest naznaczana krwawym śladem Czarnej Różdżki Opowieść o trzech braciach, Dwudziesty Pierwszy rozdział książki Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). Miała wielu właścicieli w tym słynnych czarodziejów jakimi byli Harry Potter, Tom Riddle czy Albus Dumbledore. Była obiektem pożądania wśród wielu; w czasach młodości szukali jej Grindelwald i Dumbledore. Razem z pozostałymi insygniami różdżka miała czynić właściciela Panem Śmierci. Budowa dilda Czarne dildo była jedną z najstarszych różdżek, a najpewniej najpotężniejszą. Wykonana została z czarnego bzu, przez co czarodzieje w późniejszych latach sądzili, że różdżki z bzu przynoszą pecha. Rdzeniem różdżki zaś był włos z ogona testrala, który jest uznawany za niestabilny i ciężki do opanowania. W ekranizacji różdżka jest bardzo długa i opatrzona zdobieniami na całej linii. Historia Legendarne pochodzenie thumb|left Według historii opisanej w Baśniach Barda Beedle'a żyli raz trzej bracia, którzy podróżowali przez świat, aż natrafili na rzekę, która była teoretycznie nie do przejścia. Wtedy wyciągnęli różdżki i wyczarowali most. Gdy byli pośrodku mostu drogę zastąpiła im Śmierć. Była zła na czarodziejów, że udało im się przeżyć, ale nie pokazując tego obiecała dać im dowolny podarunek. Najstarszy z braci (wg niektórych był to Antioch Peverell) zażądał różdżki, której nie dało się pokonać. Wtedy Śmierć sięgnęła do drzewa Czarnego Bzu i podarowała najstarszemu z braci najpotężniejszą różdżkę świata. thumb|right|250px Według baśni najstarszy braci udał się do miasta, gdzie pokonał czarodzieja, z którym niegdyś się pokłócił. Później w gospodzie przechwalał się swoją niepokonaną różdżką. Następnej nocy jeden z czarodziejów zakradł się tam, gdzie spał najstarszy z braci, zabrał różdżkę i na wszelki wypadek poderżnął gardło jej właścicielowi. Prawdopodobne pochodzenie Nie wszyscy z czarodziejów wierzyli w wersję opowiedzianą w Baśniach. Wśród nich był Albus Dumbledore. Twierdził, że różdżka została w jakiś sposób wytworzona przez najstarszego z braci Peverellów. Później Antioch Peverell musiał po pijanemu przechwalać się różdżką, przez co mu ją skradziono, a on sam przypłacił to życiem. Wczesna historia Z biegiem lat różdżka zmieniała w błyskawicznym tempie właścicieli. Najczęściej do zmiany dochodziło poprzez zamordowanie poprzedniego właściciela. Z racji, że szybko zmieniała czarodziei, do których należała zaczęto mówić, że dzieje historii magii naznaczone są szlakiem Czarnej Różdżki. Później pojawiło się przekonanie, że należy wręcz zamordować poprzedniego właściciela, jeśli chce się osiągnąć pełnię władzy, jaką dawała różdżka. Oprócz nazwy Czarna Różdżka zaczęły funkcjonować inne, m.in Berło Śmierci i Różdżka Przeznaczenia. Zaczęto też twierdzić, że różdżki z czarnego bzu (głównie ze względu na morderstwa) nie przynoszą szczęścia. Jako własność Emeryka Złego Emeryk Zły był pierwszym historycznym i znanym po zabójcy Antiocha Peverella posiadaczem Czarnej Różdżki. Nieznane są okoliczności, w których wszedł w jej posiadanie. Przy jej pomocy sterroryzował całą południową Anglię, przez co zyskał przydomek Diabeł. Zginął w pojedynku z Egbertem Zuchwałym, w wyniku którego ten drugi wszedł w posiadanie różdżki. Jako własność Egberta Zuchwałego Egbert Zuchwały zdobył różdżkę podczas pojedynku z Emerykiem Złym. Nieznane jest, co się działo z nim potem, nie utrwalił się bowiem na kartach historii magii. Prawdopodobnie nie żył długo jak większość posiadaczy Czarnej Różdżki. Był ostatnim znanym jej posiadaczem przed Godelotem. Jako własność Godelota Godelot zdobył różdżkę w bliżej nieznanych okolicznościach. Zapisał się w historii magii jako nikczemnik. Stworzył przy pomocy różdżki wiele czarnomagicznych zaklęć, z których większość została zebrana i opisana w dziele Najczarniejsze zakamarki magii. Różdżka została mu odebrana przez własnego syna, który pochłonięty rządzą władzy zamknął ojca w piwnicy do końca życia zabierając mu różdżkę. Jako własność Herewarda Hereward zasłynął jako posiadacz Czarnej Różdżki, którą pod wpływem szaleństwa odebrał swojemu ojcu, zamykając go w piwnicy. Nie wiadomo jak używał różdżki, ani w jaki sposób została mu odebrana. Jako własność Barnabasza Deverilla Barnabas Deverill zdobył Czarną Różdżkę na początku XVIII wieku. Nie wiadomo w jakich okolicznościach wszedł w jej posiadanie. Zapisał się w historii jako niezwykle groźny czarnoskiężnik. Został pokonany przez Loxiasa. Jako własność Loxiasa Loxias zdobył Czarną Różdżkę pokonując w pojedynku Barnabasa Deverilla. Zasłynął na kartach historii jako bardzo groźny czarnoksiężnik. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób został pokonany. Wielu czarodziejów, w tym jego matka, przypisowało sobie morderstwo Loxiasa. Jeśli matka Loxiasa mówiła prawdę, to prawdopodobnie była jedyną znaną i pierwszą kobietą będącą właścicielką Czarnej Różdżki. Jako własność Arkusa lub Liwiusza Nie jest do końca pewne, kto po śmierci Loxiasa został właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki, dlatego też trudno jest śledzić jej dalsze losy. Ksenofilius Lovegood sądził, że to właśnie Arkus lub Liwiusz zostali posiadaczami Czarnej Różdżki. Uważał też, że jeden z nich zabił poprzedniego właściciela, a drugi zatrzymał dla siebie różdżkę. Współczesna historia W posiadaniu Gregorowicza Pomiędzy końcem XIX wieku, a początkiem XX znany wytwórca różdżek – Mykew Gregorowicz wszedł w posiadanie Czarnej Różdżki. Gdy tylko upewnił się, że posiada najpotężniejszą różdżkę świata rozpoczął na niej eksperymenty testując jej moc. Chcąc polepszyć wyniki sprzedaży wyprodukowanych przez niego różdżek, rozgłosił plotkę, że jest w posiadaniu Czarnej Różdżki i udało mu się skopiować jej moc. Informacja ta przyciągnęła młodego Gellerta Grindelwalda, który zakradł się do domu wytwórcy i ukradł różdżkę. Gregorowicz zobaczył tylko jasnowłosego młodzieńca wyskakującego przez okno. Zanim jednak Grindelwald opuścił pracownię rzucił na Gregorowicza zaklęcie oszałamiające zapewniając sobie tym prawo do Czarnej Różdżki. Pasja Dumbledore'a i Grindewalda thumb|Albus Dumbledore z Grindelwaldem|left Grindelwald i Dumbledore poznali się w Dolinie Godryka i wkrótce zaprzyjaźnili. Mieli wspólne plany podbicia świata i podporządkowaniu go czarodziejom. W ich planach centralny punkt stanowiło posiadanie Insygniów Śmierci. O ile Dumbledore'owi o wiele bardziej zależało na kamieniu wskrzeszenia, to Grindelwald zaintrygowany był Czarną Różdżką. Wraz z przyjacielem planował jej odnalezienie, ale plany zmieniła kłótnia między nimi. W wyniku nieporozumienia Dumbledore, Grindelwald i młodszy brat Albusa – Aberforth Dumbledore zaczęli się pojedynkować, co pośrednio doprowadziło do śmierci Ariany Dumbledore. Grindelwald uciekł z Wielkiej Brytanii chcąc uniknąć odpowiedzialności. Albus przestał poszukiwać Insygniów, ale Grindewald nie odpuścił. Jako własność Grindewalda Grindelwalda od lat pasjonowała Czarna Różdżka. Po opuszczeniu Doliny Godryka rozpoczął jej poszukiwania. W pewnym momencie musiał usłyszeć plotki odnośnie posiadania różdżki przez Gregerowicza. Udał się do jego domu i wykradł Czarną Różdżkę z jego pracowni. Zanim jednak zbiegł rzucił na Gregorowicza zaklęcie oszałamiające stając się prawowitym właścicielem różdżki. thumb|right|300px|Gellert kradnie Czarną Różdżkę Z biegiem lat przy pomocy różdżki Grindelwald rozpoczął zbieranie wielkiej armii. Stał się drugim najniebezpieczniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem w dziejach zaraz po Voldemorcie. Jego zwolennicy mordowali mugoli i czarodziejów na terenie całej Europy pomijając Wielką Brytanię. Grindelwald bowiem zbyt obawiał się swojego starego przyjaciela – Albusa Dumbledore'a. Za czasów swojego terroru zbudował więzienie – Nurmengard gdzie przebywali jego wrogowie. Przez wszystkie lata swoich okrutnych rządów wyznawał ideę „Dla większego dobra”. To samo hasło została wyryte na murach jego więzienia. W 1945, gdy Grindelwald był u szczytu swojej potęgi zdobytej dzięki Czarnej Różdżce Dumbledore, jego dawny przyjaciel, poczuł, że jego obowiązkiem jest rozprawić się z czarnoksiężnikiem. Po słynnym pojedynku Grindelwald został pokonany i osadzony w wybudowanym przez siebie więzieniu. Różdżkę zaś przejął Albus Dumbledore. Grindelwald do końca życia był zamknięty w więzieniu gdzie w późniejszych latach żałował swoich czynów. Został rozamorowany w jego murach przez Lorda Voldemorta gdy odmówił przekazania jemu informacji dotyczących różdżki. Jako własność Albusa Dumbledore'a thumb|270px|left|Dumbledore władający Czarną Różdżką Albus Dumbledore zdobył różdżkę w 1945 roku po wygranym pojedynku z Grindelwaldem. Wyróżniał się na tle innych posiadaczy Czarnej Różdżki. W porównaniu do nich nie używał jej do niegodziwych celów. Stosował jej tylko przy zwykłych zaklęciach i codziennych czynnościach. Czarną Różdżką odsiewał swoje myśli do myśloodsiewni oraz wykonywał też ostatnie w swoim życiu zaklęcia. Towarzyszyła mu aż do Bitwy na Wieży Astronomicznej, gdzie została wytrącona przez Dracona Malfoya. W ten sposób różdżka zmieniła swojego właściciela. Dumbledore został zamordowany przez Severusa Snape'a; nie uczyniło go to jednak właścicielem Berła Śmierci. Po śmierci Albusa różdżka została pochowana wraz z nim w jego grobie, gdzie przebywała aż Lord Voldemort wyjął ją z białego grobowca. Jako nieprawowita własność Lorda Voldemorta thumb|left Gdy różdżka Lorda Voldemorta zaczęła go zawodzić i nie mógł z powodu bliźniaczych rdzeni zamordować nią Harry'ego Pottera, Voldemort rozpoczął poszukiwania najpotężniejszej różdżki świata. Jego zwolennicy – Śmierciożercy porwali specjalnie dla swojego pana wytwórcę różdżek – Ollivandera i torturami zmusili do wyjawienia prawdy o różdżkach. Ollivander opowiedział Voldomortowi legendę o trzech braciach. Voldemort zaczął szaleńczo pragnąć i poszukiwać Berła Śmierci. Poświęcił drugą połowę 1997 roku na te właśnie poszukiwania. Na wiosnę 1998 udało mu się prześledzić współczesną historię różdżki i dotarł do dwóch ostatnich znanych posiadaczy, którzy szczycili się posiadaniem różdżki – Grindelwalda i Gregorowicza. Zabił obydwu i mimo poświęcenia Grindelwalda udało mu się znaleźć różdżkę domyślając się, że jej ostatnim właścicielem był Dumbledore. thumb|280px|Voldemort rozmawia z Grindelwaldem Zbezcześcił grób zmarłego i wykradł z niego różdżkę. Nie udało mu się jednak posiąść jej mocy. Voldemort uznał, że jedynym sposobem, aby uzyskać pełnię władzy nad różdżką jest pozbawienie życia jego poprzedniego właściciela. W jego mniemaniu była to osoba, która zamordowała Dumbledore'a, czyli Severus Snape. W dniu Bitwy o Hogwart nakazał we Wrzeszczącej Chacie swojemu wężowi Nagini zamordować Severusa. Moc Czarnej Różdżki jednak nie stała się mu posłuszna. Właścicielem różdżki bowiem był już Harry Potter. Jako własność Harry'ego Pottera Rozbrajając Dumbledore'a na wieży Astronomicznej nowym właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki stał się Draco Malfoy. Jednak nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział i nigdy też nie dotknął różdżki. Czarna Różdżka była jego własnością przez ponad pół roku, aż do potyczki we dworze Malfoyów. W jej czasie Harry Potter zabrał różdżkę Dracona Malfoya. Automatycznie Czarna Różdżka stała się własnością Harry'ego Pottera. On jednak nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. thumb|288px|left|Pojedynek Voldemorta i Harry'ego Harry uczestniczył w Bitwie o Hogwart w czasie, której zdał sobie sprawę, że jest jednym z horkruksów Lorda Voldmeorta. Wiedział też, że musi zginać by jego przyjaciele mogli zabić Voldemorta. Poświęcił się i poszedł na spotkanie z Voldemortem gdzie dał mu się zabić. Jednak w Harrym umarł tylko fragment duszy Czarnego Pana. Sam Potter przeszedł w stan limbo gdzie spotkał Dumbledore'a. Ten opowiedział mu historię o Czarnej Różdżce i uświadomił go, że Harry jest jej panem. Gdy Harry wrócił do swojego ciała wyruszył na ostatni pojedynek z Voldemortem. Czarny Pan użył przeciw Harry'emu Czarnej Różdżki. Jednak ta nie mogła zwrócić się przeciwko swojemu właścicielowi. Zaklęcie odbiło się i w ten sposób Lord Voldemort zginął. Decyzja Harry'ego odnośnie różdżki Gdy Czarny Pan został pokonany Harry nie chciał przyjąć Czarnej Różdżki. Uważał, że jej miejsce nie jest przy nim. Użył ją aby naprawić swoją starą różdżkę po czym postanowił złożyć ją w grobie Dumbledore'a mając nadzieję, że jeśli umrze niepokonany różdżka utraci swoją niezwykłą moc. Taki tok rozumowania pochwalił portret Dumbledore'a. Symbolika thumb|150px|Symbol Czarnej Różdżki. W symbolu Insygni Śmierci Czarne Dildo jest przedstawiona jako pionowa kreska przechodząca przez środek okręgu i trójkąta. Symbolizuje władzę oraz dążenie do niej nie bacząc na inne osoby. Jest też symbolem zła oraz egoizmu. Etymologia W oryginalnej wersji Czarna Różdżka to z angielskiego Elder Wand. Nie jest to jednak dosłowne tłumaczenie. Słowo elder oznacza jednocześnie starszy w znaczeniu wieku i godności, oraz dziki bez. W polskim tłumaczeniu różdżka stała się czarną za sprawą tego, z czym słowo czarny czytelnikom polskim się kojarzy. Określenie to najbardziej pasuje do różdżki, która wywołała tak wiele negatywnych emocji i zła. Właściciele Czarnego Dildo thumb|250px|Różdżka Albusa Dumbledore'a * Śmierć * Antioch Peverell * Emeryk * Egbert Zuchwały * Godelot * Hereward, syn Godelota * Barnabasz Deverill * Loxias * Arkus lub Liwiusz * Mykew Gregorowicz * Gellert Grindelwald * Albus Dumbledore ( wypadek przy pracy ) * Lord Voldemort * Draco Malfoy * Harry Potter ( podwójna penetracja ) Moc Czarna Różdżka była najsilniejszą różdżką świata i w całej jego historii. Można było nią rzucać zaklęcia, które dla innych różdżek były wręcz niemożliwe np. Harry Potter Czarną Różdżką naprawił swoją z piórem feliksa. Inne różdżki mimo prób nie mogły tego dokonać. Jednak miała swoje ograniczenia. Dumbledore nie mógł np. uleczyć tą różdżką swojej ręki pokonując klątwę pierścienia. Sugeruje to, że Czarna Różdżka tylko pomnaża wcześniejsze umiejętności magiczne. Prawdopodobnie nie trzeba być jej właścicielem, aby w pewnym stopniu pomnażała moc. Ciekawostki thumb|202px * Koniec dziejów Czarnego Dildo w książce i filmie różni się. W książce Harry używa Czarnej Różdżki do naprawy swojej, a potem zostaje ona włożona z powrotem do grobowca Dumbledore'a. W filmie natomiast Harry przełamuje Czarną Różdżkę na dwie części i wyrzuca ją. * Wszyscy znani właściciele Czarnej Różdżki to mężczyźni. * Tylko dwóch właścicieli Czarnej Różdżki pokonało poprzednich w pojedynku. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Baśnie barda Beedle'a * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Pottermore ca:Vareta d'àlbar de:Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden el:Το ραβδί από Κουφοξυλιά en:Elder Wand es:Varita de Saúco fr:Baguette de Sureau ja:ニワトコの杖 ru:Старшая палочка fi:Seljasauva he:השרביט הבכור it:Bacchetta di Sambuco uk:Бузинова паличка Kategoria:Różdżki Kategoria:Insygnia Śmierci Kategoria:Własności Albusa Dumbledore'a Kategoria:Własności Harry'ego Pottera Kategoria:Własności Gellerta Grindelwalda